The Wondering: What Once Was Ours
There was once a rumour that went around about a world beyond the graves, one for those with misfortune and traumatic lives. It took all in the capitals power to shut the rumour down with accusations, but soon we find out these rumours are not as pitiful as they seem. There is a place that exists to only those who were placed into a game that has been going on for far too long, their lives taken when they havn't had time to develop. They are placed in this land after they have been taken from the land of the broken, and are live their lives the way they would wish to, but happiness comes at a cost, and this cost could be very well why only the victims of the games go. They call these victims... The Wondering. Rules #Insert only those tributes who you are proud of most. #You may only submit up to 10 tributes. #This isn't a games, but an after games. There will be death, but that'll come later on. #Don't pester me to update, i'll do that on my own occord. #Please let me know if you are reading this, so I can at least feel proud of myself for others reading, and maybe even liking my work. #DO NOT SPAM FOR 100 OR 69 OR 1000 OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I SWEAR I'LL DIE IF SOMEBODY DOES THAT. #if you've read these so far put 'And so now i'm left wondering...' in your comment with your tributes. #Have fun, this is important. The land of fun awaits! #I decided their area/land, so calm down, m'kay? # DO NOT EDIT THIS, ONLY BLUE-RIBBONZ CAN. YOU WILL INSTANTLY NOT BE ALLOWED IN THESE FANFICTION THINGS OF HERS. Prologue Everybody was silent in district 9, mourning the loss of one who most had grown close to. Her name was Bone. As her last name is too hard to pronounce, lets just stick with calling her Bone. The female herself was long gone now, despite only being brutally murdered mere seconds ago. It was then where all of her district watched as they’re tributes failed to be crowned victor. It was then when they realized just how close they were. They watched in horror as the tribute mutt, yes mutt, did we not mention that? Oh, nevermind then, let us carry on. They watched in horror at the female was backed against the metal wall, her eyes bloodshot and her small whimpers echoeing through the small space in which she was trapped. Her brown hair was a mess, cascading down her back in a matted catastrophe. Up close and personal too her was an ally she had gotten to know, one who she had thought she could trust, but in the end turned out the same as everybody else, a bloodthirsty killer. Despite the other tribute, who’s name was Kitty’s, small size and feline features, she was just as deadly as the others. A giggle escaped the black haired girl’s plump lips as she placed her hands on either side of Bone’s head, locking the weak dog mutt in place. “You have nobody. I have somebody. It’s much better this way, trust me.” The kitten’s features became more phycotic as she brought one of her hands back, her claws ready to rip the flesh of Bone’s skin. Both the capital and district 9 were on the edge of their seats as the female seemingly went for the death blow, but then a giggle from both girl’s was heard. If you were watching, you soon would realize Kitty, was tickling the girl. “Come on, you fools didn’t believe the act did you!” Kitty exclaimed, her voice gone from whatever act she had. Her purple eyes turned to the camera’s. “Why would I kill my best friend, think about that for a moment.” The kitten let both her hands fall to her sides and gave Bone a warm smile, to which she returned with a weak smile of gratitude. They both knew they were going to be killed by the capital, whether it be mutts they send out or in a rebellion worse than the one that happened in the Everdeen era. The dog girl pulled her friend into a hug, to which the other female returned, and they stayed in that position for a while. All eyes were glued to the screen, awaiting punishment for the girls, hopeing that they would infact come out with at least a single victor this year, but as nothing happened, people became afraid. What was going on? “Tributes of the 1372nd Hunger Games, may I have your attention please.” The two girls were forced out of their embrace to look to the sky, which was now illuminated by a picture of the president. He sat all prim and proper in her plush velvet chair, no emotion was present on his face. Kitty shrugged her shoulders backwards in a seemingly relaxed manner, clasping her hands together in front of her, while Bone stood there petrified, fearing the worse, seemingly frozen. “We, the capital, of all people know what it’s like to loose someone close to us, friends, family, but if I were having to kill them for my own life, I would. Unfortunately for you, stupid girls, you didn’t, and you both know what this means.” Kitty’s mouth formed an “O” shape, her pointed teeth showing as her eyes skipped to Bone’s structure, which was trembling. The young cat’s ear twitched, and they both watched as the president continued. “Resistance is futile. Your executions will be live, broadcast. We are sad for having no token for these games, but it can’t be helped. Foolish girls like you are not worth being kept, you’re trash, cowards, yet you have loyalty on your side, curious to test your boundaries. Like your spirits. Bone, the dog, Kitty, the cat. Quiet a surprise really. We’ll gladly forget you.” And then, after those harsh, yet confusing words, the world around the girls went dark. Whimpers were heard from the brown haired girl’s mouth as she reached out for Kitty’s hand, and the girl, feeling the brush of her skin, grabbed it, pulling the girl closer. “Bone…” “Kitty…” The girls spoke in unison, and thought they couldn’t see each other, everybody else could. The sound of rustling around the girls was heard, and the faces of everybody from all the districts was one of fear. They girl’s couldn’t see what they were to be gone to, but the districts could see, loud and clear. “Good luck.” The girl’s voices intertwined, and their grips tightened as two gunshots were sent off. A body went limp, dragging down the weight of the other female. Looking at the body, you could instantly tell it was the brown haired female. Kitty, who was now on her knees, tears forcing themselves from her eyes, knew Bone was already gone. Her hand still entwined her Kitty’s. The female, who, the capital and everyone else, now realized has nightvision, due to her cat senses, was staring at her pursuers and executioners. “Go ahead. I don’t bite.” The girl’s snarl came out more like a death threat, her face unemotional, yet her eyes stating all hope was lost. The soilders all looked at each other, before the last gunshot went off, centers at the girl’s heart. At this moment, Kitty lost a life, and she didn’t have eight more to save her. No districts could help the feline as she also fell to the floor, lifeless, but if she had only known what was instore for her. If Bone had only known. Then they would have died sooner. The Area's Immunity, the place where all the victims first turn up, is seperated into 3 sections. Each of which is different. #Mutilate #Bloodies #Innocen The names were made up by a twelve year old girl, don't judge. Mutilate is home to those who were insane, mad or gbloothirsty in their games, Bloodies were the weak or the bloodbath deaths and Innocen were those who are not innocent, but the good of heart. Most are in Innocen. Category:Fan Fiction